


Teaser

by pnoah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, just some shit i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnoah/pseuds/pnoah
Summary: Baekhyun kiss Sehun and Sehun kiss Baekhyun back harshly.





	1. Chapter 1

Sehun and Baekhyun live in a townhouse. Sehun take the 3rd floor because he prefer it and that makes Baekhyun stay at the 2nd floor and Baekhyun never said anything about it so they just live like that for almost a year now. The townhouse is not just an ordinary one but a luxury one that not everyone can buy it but these two rich young guys afford to buy it. The 1st floor is just a place for them to eat , reading , watching television and swimming. Nothing much but enough for two guys to survive. Baekhyun loves to play around with Sehun despite being the older one. Sehun is not that quiet after awhile living with the noisy Baekhyun. Sehun is an architecture while Baekhyun is a lawyer. They’re not even friends to begin with but somehow they’re just great together under one roof. of course, they always quarrel,joking and annoyed each other. Both of them promise not to go to each other’s territory without permission though. Such childish guys.Sometimes they eat together but they always so busy and don’t have time to interact with each other and they just keep their relationship as house partner. *okay.i don’t even know what is this.sorry.*

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

Sehun and Baekhyun live in a townhouse. Sehun take the 3rd floor because he prefer it and that makes Baekhyun stay at the 2nd floor and Baekhyun never said anything about it so they just live like that for almost a year. The townhouse is not just an ordinary one but a luxury one that not everyone can buy it but somehow these two rich young guys afford to buy it because of their background and hardwork . The 1st floor is just a place for them to eat , reading , watching television and swimming. Nothing much but enough for two guys to survive. Baekhyun loves to play around with Sehun despite being the older one. Sehun is not that quiet after awhile living with the noisy Baekhyun.

 

Sehun is an architecture while Baekhyun is a lawyer. They start to work at a young age,17, despite didn't graduate from Rakuzan High School also known as the most prestige high school in Korea.They’re not even friends to begin with but somehow they’re just great together under a roof. Of course, they always quarrel,joking and annoyed each other. Both of them promise not to go to each other’s territory without permission though. Such childish men.Sometimes they eat together but they always so busy and don’t have time to interact with each other and they just keep their relationship as house partner.

 

 

“Ya, get me that back!!!! “

“Why should I ? You take mine first.”

“Fine , i’m sorry okay ? now give me mine back . “

“Say please , please.” Baekhyun’s face seems really red right now. He look Sehun in the eyes despite not knowing that his face is so red like a chilli.

“huh………… Can you PLEASE give back my precious yakult back ?”

“ My pleasure.” Sehun lower his arm and Baekhyun quickly take it from Sehun’s hand but failed.

“OH SEHUNNNNNNNN~~” Baekhyun starts to whined. He stomps his feet on the floor and keep on messing with his hair.

 

Sehun just look at Baekhyun and find it so cute when Baekhyun is acting like a kid because he’s a kid after all. After 2 minutes , Sehun’s arm starts to fatigue, so he lower his arm and give Baekhyun his ‘precious’ yakult back when the latter looks like he’ll cry at any moment. “Here here here you little kid.” Sehun sighs and smirks and get out from the kitchen. Baekhyun happily drink the yakult and make his way to the living room and turn on the TV watching for something interesting since tomorrow is weekend. He drinks the yakult slowly so that it won’t finish faster while watching ‘Keeping up with the Kardashians’. After a while, Baekhyun get bored and sighs , letting his head falls from the headrest looking at Sehun who is reading a thick book while listening to some skirled songs Baekhyun bet.. So nerdy. who read that thick book at night? Baekhyun thought. He slowly make his way towards Sehun and try to annoyed Sehun because he knows he’ll failed whenever he wants to scared Sehun because Sehun will just keep his poker face on and it’s annoyed Baekhyun. 

 

-Baekhyun POV-

 

Okay. I can do this. Just make him annoyed like I just do all the time. hehehe . I slowly walk towards Sehun like a kid. I smirk as i saw that Sehun is glaring at me from the corner of his eyes. This is making me even more excited because he’s already know that I’ll annoyed him but something just feel off when Sehun starts to smirks too. Shit that bitch. "Sehun~~~ ,what are you doing ?”, I ask and take a sit at the corner of the table and close up my face at the book that he’s reading. He just keep on reading like he didn’t know I exist right in front of his eyes. I pout and go behind him and hug his neck. “Sehun-ah , i’m talking to you”. He seems like a statue and i take off one of his earphones. “Sehun.sehun.sehun.Oh Sehun. reply me you shit.” I whisper at his ear and start nibble his earpiece and I can feel that he’s startled a little bit and replied “ what you want” it’s more like a statement than a question but I just don’t give em damn about it and sit on his lap and look at the book on the table.”Wow , reading about building. no doubt but you’re already famous and great tho…”, I whisper the last part but unfortunately Sehun hears it and smiles quietly. Sehun tries to push me away from his laps but that gesture just make me sit even further into his chest and rest my head on his broad shoulder that i love so much.

 

There are not many guys out there that have shoulders as broad as Sehun’s and that what makes me kinda feel like he’s a rare species of human.”Baekhyun , go away. I’m reading and just go watch whatever you’re watching right there and finish your freakin yakult or what.” “But i’m bored Sehun-ah AND i’m your hyung. That makes me Baekhyun hyung not just Baekhyun.” “ I don’t care. We’re both human so what.” I turn my head and look at his face but i just manage to look at his jawline and side profile since i'm too short. He gives up pushing me away and just continue reading with his hands holding up the book,easier to read. I huff and jump on his laps.

 

“WOOHOO!! I’M RIDING A HORSE. HOHOHO” I can feel that Sehun is going crazy right now just the way i want it to be.

 

“BYUN BAEKHYUN.Please, I’m trying to concentrated right now.” Baekhyun stops and look at Sehun who is trying to calm himself by closing his eyes. I laugh quietly and Sehun open his eyes again, looking right into my eyes that make me stop laughing immediately. Sehun take the book and goes upstairs to his own territory. Okay , maybe i feel a little bit guilty because Sehun seems like he’s so into it and he's not like that all the time. I just shrug and walk upstairs. “Oh! TV.” going down again and turn off the TV and all the lights. I sit at my study table in my 'office'.Maybe i’ll just write something then as an apologize because i'm a coward.There i said it. I start writing on a little piece of sticky note but end up throwing almost all sticky notes i have. “Eerrrghhh why so hard to even write a piece of sticky note!

 

Suddenly i become so dumb tonight” i mumble. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . FINALLY! DONE WRITING. I’m so proud of myself at that moment. Climbing the stairs to 3rd floor aka Sehun’s territory. Trying my hard not to let any sound when i turn the door’s knob to Sehun’s bedroom and saw that he’s already sleeping with his arm covering his eyes. I tip toes to the bed's sidetable and stick the sticky note on Sehun’s phone. “Done.” i whisper. Running towards the door as fast as possible and climb down the stairs, straight into my bedroom. I feel like a professional criminal.maybe i should be one. hahaha Stop dreaming Baekhyun. You’re a lawyer for God sake.I jump on my bed and straight away closing my eyes. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I sigh.

 

END POV

 

 

Sehun wake up and look at the alarm clock beside his bed that shows it’s already 7:30am. It’s Saturday so what. Sehun pick up his phone and saw a sticky note. Of course, Baekhyun.

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

Hey you, 

         I’m sorry if i disturb you too much. I thought you could handle it because 

         i did even worst than that before and you’re just annoyed but last night you 

         seem weird and dumb dumb so maybe it’s a really ‘great’ time to annoyed 

         you. Whatever, sorry.

 

 

                                                                                Sincere not really sincere,

                                                                            the shittiest bitch.*just to make you

                                                                            feel better ==“

_____________________________________________________________________

 Sehun smirks but more like a smile.


	3. Chapter 2

So now you know how to say sorry. cute. “What what what.. i must be half awake. He’s not even close to cute .. “ Sehun thought and continue to sleep with a smile on his face. Baekhyun is already wake up though. He quickly take a shower and dress casually. He bring some important files in a bag and goes into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He makes himself a cup of coffee and eat 3 pieces of bread at once. Looking at the clock , it’s nearly 9am and he’s gonna be late but he don’t really care because people need him not contrariwise. By the time he’s washing the cup, Sehun appear in the kitchen and grab an apple,watching Baekhyun’s back.

 

Baekhyun knows that Sehun must had read the note and Baekhyun feel kind of embarrassing right now, in front of Sehun. “Im going.” Baekhyun said and Sehun just nod. Sehun want to say something but looks like Baekhyun is in a hurry. Might just wait till he comes back later.Sehun goes into his working room and start to sketch building after building till he find the greatest one for his big project. After what it feels like 10 hours in the room , Sehun goes out to have some lunch in the kitchen at 5pm but unfortunately he found nothing in the fridge except drinks. So, he decide to eat outside.alone. Baekhyun is not back yet? …whatever.

 

Sehun drives his dark purple Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Roadster.*i love this sport car* Almost everyone are awed by Sehun and his car. He parked and goes out from his car and enters the luxury restaurant. The waiter walks Sehun to a table away from the others. Just great for a person like Sehun who is an anti-social person.He ordered his food and observe the people in the room while waiting for his meal. Suddenly his eyes stop at a person. Baekhyun. Baekhyun is talking to someone but Sehun can’t see the person since his back is facing Sehun. Sehun watches Baekhyun, the way he talks,smile, laughing at something that the person said.His observation stops as his meal had arrived and start to dig in. The meal is really stupendous. Sehun paid his meal at the counter and make his way out towards his car.

 

Baekhyun arrives at home at 9pm. He’s still hungry because the foods that he ate are not enough. too little to be honest. He has a hard time opening the door, but successfully open it. “I’M HOME!!! Baekhyun shouts. The house is so dark. Sehun is not at home ? Baekhyun thought and make his way to Sehun’s bedroom. There’s no light under the door and Baekhyun slowly open the door, searching for Sehun but not even a shadow of the person is in his view. “What are you doing , stalker ?” Sehun whisper in Baekhyun’s ear and Baekhyun screams. “Hey hey hey , it’s me human being.” “ You little …” Baekhyun look at Sehun and he feels like his heart beating like the engine of Sehun’s lamborghini.

 

Sehun is wearing a white tee and shorts, messy hair and spectacles. Baekhyun balance himself with holding on the door knob. “I-i’m not a stalker. I just .. … . “ Baekhyun can’t find any word to his sentence. Sehun smirks when Baekhyun shuttered and that makes Baekhyun just..really small in front of Sehun and Baekhyun hate it. He’s older and he feel that he need to be more matured and more in everything than Sehun. Impossible.” You what ?” Sehun question. “ I…. needthatbuildingbookbecauseihavetodosomethingwithit” Baekhyun replied. Sehun raise one of his eyebrow “What ? “ “Nothing. I should go first.” Baekhyun run to his room and flop on his bed. That is the most embarrassing thing ever. Baekhyun mumbles, still remember how hot Sehun was just now. “Funk him” It still early to sleep and both of them are so hungry. Sehun goes downstairs but meet with Baekhyun before both of them sit at the kitchen wondering what to eat. 

 

“Go and cook something.”

“I’m an architecture , not a chef”

“huh… i’m not that stupid , you shait”

“ What did you just said ? “

“ SHAIT”

“your new name ? it sounds really great.”

“Fuck you.”

“I dare u”

 

Baekhyun face the floor because suddenly he feels his body is getting hotter. I hate you, OH SEHUN. Baekhyun thought and just call the nearby Domino Pizza to delivery 3 big pizzas and some other side dishes.*i dont know what they call it* Sehun plays with his phone while waiting for the food. After a few minutes , the delivery arrives. “Go.” Baekhyun said. “That’s yours.” Sehun replied without looking at Baekhyun. “I already called for it, and now the only thing you need to do is pay for it.” Baekhyun said and pull Sehun’s phone away, “Stop taking my things, Baekhyun. Don’t make me start it again this time.” “Pay for it.” Sehun mumbles something and end up paying for the foods that cost about 300$.

 

Money is not a problem for both of them so..yeah.While waiting for the foods, Baekhyun stalks Sehun’s phone and it seems like there’s almost nothing in the phone except for 20 contacts and 2 games. Are you this lonely or what, Sehun-ah.. Baekhyun thought. Before Baekhyun looks further in Sehun’s phone, Sehun snatches his phone back. “Busy body” Sehun said and Baekhyun just keep quiet. They eat the pizzas quietly and it’s quite comfortable like this. Sehun feels like something is off and Baekhyun seems a little bit different. “What are you thinking about?” “nothing.” “Oh, really ? “ Baekhyun nods. Baekhyun finishes half of the foods and feel like his throat need some liquid. He take a stool and stand on it to take a new glass but then the floor is kind of slippery and he nearly fall but been survived by Sehun who is now holding him bridal style.Both Baekhyun’s arms are around Sehun’s neck and Sehun’s face is so close to him.

 

Baekhyun looks at Sehun’s lips and he feel like tasting it right now but that will be so weird. Baekhyun can feel that his face is getting hotter and he also notice that Sehun’s eyes are so dark that he can lost in them if he looks into Sehun’s eyes longer. “Thanks. i think you can put me down already.” Sehun nods and carefully putting Baekhyun on his feet again. “ Can you be more careless than this ? You could just ask me for it.” “Well, i still have my hands and legs.” Sehun just shrug and continue eating while watching some vids on his phone. Baekhyun want to feel Sehun’s heat again and Sehun smells so nice. Why i didn’t know this before. nonnononono. I cannot like him more than a friend… Baekhyun thought.

 

Their life continue like this for a month. Baekhyun being more careful around Sehun and Sehun feel like Baekhyun is getting even weirder than before. Baekhyun doesn’t know why he feels like he’s falling for Sehun and of course Sehun didn’t seem to acknowledge it.Yesterday,both of them arrived at home at the same time and they entered the house and sit in the living room since Baekhyun said he need to talk with Sehun, ignoring whatever Sehun said about it. “Can’t we just talk about this tomorrow? Im so tired right now.” “No. I just..cannot handle this anymore.” Baekhyun said while closing his eyes. “Fine then. What is it about ? “ “Us” “ Us ?  What about us ?” Sehun asked and take a look at Baekhyun who is now facing him.

 

“So… Sehun.. I know this is so sudden but i don’t why my heart is playing with me whenever we’re together.” “Like right now ?” Sehun asked again. “Yeah.” Baekhyun replied while playing with the hem of his shirt. “Do you love me ? You know .. “ “ I don’t know.”Baekhyun said almost instantly. “Okay. Have you meet with a doctor or-“ “I’m not sick, you shithead “ Baekhyun huffed, “I’m just saying. Why don’t you think about this a little bit more.. i guess “ “Do you love me , Sehun?” That question strucked Sehun but he don’t know his feeling right now. Of course he loves Baekhyun but just as a house partner not more nor less. “Sorry..” Baekhyun walked past Sehun and went to the kitchen. What did i just asked. i hate you,Baekhyun. Baekhyun took a glass and place it onto the water cooler and wait for the water to fill the empty glass.

 

“Baekhyun, can you repeat what you just said just now?” Baekhyun was startled by Sehun’s voice and looked at Sehun who is now standing beside him.”A-ah… Just forget it.” Baekhyun replied and looked at the glass that almost full of water. He quickly pushed the button ’STOP’ -drinks up the water but was stopped by Sehun who take the glass from Baekhyun’s grip..”What are you doing?” Baekhyun said and tried to take back the glass but Sehun is faster than Baekhyun. “Say it.” Baekhyun looked at Sehun and walked away from the kitchen. 

 

“Let go of me”

“Not till you said it”

“As you can see,there’s no repeat button on my face so let go of my hand.right.now.” Baekhyun tired of trying to get off from Sehun’s strong grip and just let his wrist being hold by Sehun.

“ Stop playing around with me, Baekhyun. Say it……..please.” Did Sehun just said please? no Baekhyun. dont. Baekhyun thought.

“ Erghh , fine. DO you LOVE me ?” Baekhyun looked at Sehun in the eyes and hold his gaze with Sehun’s.

 

Sehun stares into Baekhyun’s eyes and said “you know this is not something-“ “I know.” Baekhyun cut Sehun’s word.” I-I know. I’m serious about this. This is not the first time i feel like this and i’m fucking annoyed with this feeling whenever i’m with y-you.. It’s something that i’ve never feel before and i hate that you’re the one that makes me feel like this and i hate myself for falling for you! I don’t know. I don’t know how to say about it. I’ve never date anyone nor going out with any of my friends.

 

When i know i need to stay in this miserable house with a jerk like you , maybe i’ll change.. to be a better person but it turns out that i’m being me.,myself whenever i’m with you which i never show this stupid side of me to anyone….even my family.. i hate it. i don’t even know you and you don’t know who i am. So can you just let go of me and let me just go away from here before i embarrassed myself more in front of you.” Baekhyun said while pushing Sehun’s hand.Baekhyun’s eyes became glossy - trying to hold his tears from falling down on his cheeks.

 

Sehun is too speechless and let go of Baekhyun but before Baekhyun opens the door to leave the house, Sehun hugs Baekhyun from behind. “No, please let me go, Sehun-ah.” Finally, the tears fall on his cheeks and he’s struggling to get out from Sehun’s arms. Sehun’s chest meet with Baekhyun’s back and whispers into Baekhyun’s ear “I’m sorry.I don’t know.”

 

Baekhyun turns around and kisses Sehun at the corner of his lips before whispering “goodnight” Sehun stood there,registering what just happen and he won’t deny that he’s jealous when Baekhyun is with Taeyeon and all the clients that make ‘another’ Baekhyun appears. He wants that Baekhyun too. He’s sick with joking around , being annoyed by Baekhyun but of course he loves those moments but maybe he might want to feel the kind,warm side of Baekhyun once . Baekhyun closed his eyes and walked out from the house. Sehun just let go of Baekhyun and let the door closed right in front of his face. What is this feeling……..Why suddenly i feel like i lose something…weird. Sehun thought.

 

That day was Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaahhaahah i dont really know what to write up there.
> 
> Im just so miserably in love with Sebaek. 
> 
> Comment! Subscribe and coming soon.


End file.
